


Bad Memory

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Grunkle Stan, Angst and Humor, Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Stan has a bad memory during one of Mabel's scrapbook therapy sessions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Beware, my girl, beware of these memories/and what is real" at the [Three Sentence Fic-a-Thon 2016](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html).
> 
> "but healy, this is way more than three sentences"  
> yes, I know

It was hard, sometimes, to sit through Mabel's scrapbook therapy sessions, but Stan could usually get through them without screaming. It broke his heart to see her look up at him, fear mixing with concern on her face.

"Grunkle Stan, are you okay?" Her voice seemed so terribly small just then.

Stan rubbed his temples. "S'okay, just... a bad memory."

"What is it about?"

Stan flinched as the flickering memory re-entered his head. _Cold rain pouring down as two panicked voices stuff him into a trunk. Blood trickling from the cuts on his face..._ He looked down at his hands, unsure of what to say. "Listen, Mabel... Most of these memories I'm getting back... aren't gonna be good ones. And, I'm not sure just... just how much I should bring up with you. But, uh," he added with a smile, "don't worry about it, okay? It's, it's a good thing, to remember the bad memories. Even when it hurts, because..."

"Because they're a part of who you are, too," said Mabel. "It's important to remember the bad times, because you can learn from them, and they help make the good times more special." She smiled at Stan, a little sadly.

Stan laughed. "Took the words out of my mouth!" He ruffled Mabel's hair and beamed. "You're like the twin I never had, Mabel!"

"But Grunkle Stan," cried Mabel, "you _do_ have a twin! He's on the stairs, crying, because you don't remember him!"

"Um." Stan got up from his seat and checked the stairs right outside the living room. There he found a man dressed in a natty trenchcoat and turtleneck sitting on the bottom two steps, gobbling handfuls of jelly beans between wracked sobs.

"Oh, _yikes_ ," said Stan. "Uh, need any help?"

The man swallowed and shook his head. "'M'okay!" His eyes were filled with tears.

Stan frowned, annoyed. "If you say so, buddy." He walked back to the living room.


End file.
